


A New Mission

by Karma_Kolleen_14



Category: Beyonders Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Bisexual Jason walker, Corinne is a lesbian, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jasons earth friends come to the beyond, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_Kolleen_14/pseuds/Karma_Kolleen_14
Summary: Matt and Tim never got closure after Jason killed himself, with a body never found and questions never answered they expect to carry this forever, but 10 years later when they find themselves stuck in Lyrian during an uprising of Maldor loyalists they'll learn more than they ever expected to.Yes, I am posting Beyonder fanfiction in 2021, and yes I did just start rereading it and wanted more content.TRIGGER WARNING there will be mentions of suicide, they're small but they will be there, there will also be mentions of alcohol and gambling later in the story.
Relationships: Ferrin/Jason Walker (Beyonders)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of creative liberties in this and the timeline is a bit weird but Lyrian and earth don't match up anyway so it's fine. For Matt and Tim, it's been about 10 years since Jason jumped into the hippo's mouth, for Jason, it's been around 11-12 years. everyone thinks he committed suicide via hippo and they never found his body so needless to say they are very confused. Jasons parents got the letter from Rachel but didn't tell anyone except his siblings. alright, that's all the backstory you get for now. Anyway, this is a bit of a teaser, the rest of the chapters should be much longer.

Matt looked up from the headstone into the tree line beyond the graveyard, a frigid wind blew out from the trees and finding its way under his collar and sending shivers down his spine. Next to him, Tim shivered as well muttering something about the weather being too unpredictable. Then through the trees, Matt saw a shadow dart through a gap in the trees and disappear into an open mausoleum. 

“Tim, did you see that?” Matt pointed to where the creature disappeared and glanced over to his friend to see him staring open-mouthed. 

“what the hell was that?” Tim never took his eyes off the structure. 

Matt didn’t answer and instead began picking his way towards the mausoleum, stepping as quietly as he could, Tim trailing silently behind him till they stood at the opening. Matt took a breath before stepping carefully down into the building, ignoring Tim's hushed protests. The room was large, larger than one would expect looking at the outside. An unlit torch was mounted next to the entrance giving off a medieval air, that along with the arches decorating the walls. In the center, a large stone block covered in carvings of strange creatures. Tim stepped down next to matt and glanced around the room before mentioning, 

“dude, there's nothing here,” 

“where did it go then? I swear I saw something come in here it had to go somewhere,” Matt made his way around the room running his hands along the cold walls searching for another exit or a hole something could have hidden in. Finding nothing he turned back to Tim, brushing his hands off on his jeans. 

“Alright let's get outta here, this place is giving me the cre-” Matt stopped and stared open-mouthed over Tim's shoulder. The door they came in through no longer lead to the Vista cemetery, now all he could see was a set of twisting stone steps leading up into the darkness. 

Tim whipped around and startled, taking a step back when he saw the stairs. “what the- that is where we came in right?” he glanced around the room noticing just how dark it had become. 

“I thought so but that doesn’t make any sense,” Matt turned around checking the room again while patting his coat pockets “Hey you got a lighter on you?” 

Tim patted his pockets and pulled out a small blue drugstore lighter and handing it to Matt who had already grabbed the torch and started trying to light it. Once lit Matt stepped up onto the first few stairs and held the torch up peering up into the darkness. 

“I mean there’s no point in us staying down here is there,” Matt glanced over his shoulder at Tim who simply shrugged and made his way back to the foot of the stairs and peered over Matt's shoulder at the spiraling stairs. 

“I guess not...” 

“Alright let's figure out where we are,” Matt started walking up the stairs Tim following close behind keeping a steadying hand on the chilled stone. Their steps echoed through the narrow stairway and the torches flames flickered across the smooth stone and they began to near a small wooden door. Matt handed the flickering torch back to Tim and grabbed the wrought-iron handle and wrenched the door open. 

They were in a small clearing surrounded by tall trees filled with shadows, above them a full moon surrounded by unfamiliar constellations cast a silvery light onto the small stone structure. To their left, a shadowy figure stood perfectly still just in front of the tree line. Tim took a step towards the figure and shown the torches light on it only to see the shadow was just that a shadow, it seemed to swallow all the light around it and cowed back from the flames. 

“Holy shit,” Matt whispered from where he stood next to Tim, staring at the figure then as they watched it speed into the trees faster than anything they had ever seen. 

“Okay, where the fuck are we?” Tim asked, voice rising with panic “What was that! Matt are we dead?! What the fuck!” 

“I don’t think we're dead... but I have no idea where we are, why don’t we stay here till morning then we’ll make a game plan.” Matt placed a hand on Tim's shoulder, “and maybe we should keep our voices down till we figure out where we are...” 

Tim nodded and walked back to the stone structure seeing a small sconce on the wall next to the door, he placed the lit torch in the ornament and sat down with his back up against the wall. Matt followed and sat next to him pulling out his phone and checking his signal, getting nothing, he huffed and shoved it back into his pocket. 

“wait why didn’t we just use our phones' flashlights?” Tim asked 

“Why didn’t- oh my god were idiots,” Matt laughed, grinning when Tim let out a small chuckle 

“I'm going to sleep and hoping when I wake up this will all just be a dream,” Tim leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Matt listened to his breaths even out as he stared out into the darkness hoping against hope, he’d eventually wake up safe and warm in his apartment, he hoped despite the trickle of doubt deep within his mind. Absently he wondered what Jason would have done in his place, would he follow the creature? Or would he have been smart and completely ignored it to start with? Matt let his head rest against the wall and stared up at the strange stars listening to the creaks and rustles from the trees, before he knew it his eyes were slipping closed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I've had this story idea bouncing around for a while and couldn't find anything like it so, I wrote it. I'm still working on a couple of the story parts so my updates will be pretty spaced out. feel free to comment with any questions or suggestions and let me know what yall think!


End file.
